


Focus on What's Important

by Pmarques



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Identity Porn, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Sort Of, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmarques/pseuds/Pmarques
Summary: The Black Fangs are hired to take care of a foreign corrupt politician. While undercover at the beach, Linus ends up making a promise with more consequences that he'd expected.
Relationships: Oscar/Linus Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Part of the Job

This was so stupid. It felt like a bad movie plot point in order to get some shots of the actors in swimsuits. Yet here he was. Linus Reed, one of the most feared members of the Black Fangs, in swim trunks, beach slippers and sunglasses, pretending to be a lifeguard at a foreign beach.

This all started when they got messaged by some bigshot politician from Crimea. Apparently, he'd disagreed with some other guy on a recent voting about assistance between their states, and as retaliation there was an assassination attempt on his niece. Usually Linus' group didn't care for political rivals killing each other, but his father Brendan was actually adamant on helping, since their client was, as far as they could tell, an actually decent human, and their target, Mr. Ashnard, was also seemingly taking over the country's criminal world, so their client's only option was neighboring country's mercenary groups. And of course, the Black Fangs were the most efficient when it came to their job.

So, after a quick flight, here they were, looking for their target. This wasn't their usual approach, but that was the point. If a group operating exactly like the Black Fangs acted on another country, that would easily raise suspicion towards them, so, this time they were doing things a little differently. The plan is the have Ursula approach Ashnard in the bar he's currently at and slip a good dose of poison on his drink. Quick and simple. Lloyd was also at the bar, with Nino next to him so as to not raise suspicion, and Linus himself and Jaffar were positioned in strategic viewpoints in case there were some bodyguards nearby, in order to give Ursula an easy escape. He didn't know how Legault had gotten him a job as a lifeguard, but he'd learned not to question the man's contacts by now. The small watchtower did to its job, and thankfully there weren't that many people on the beach today, so the chances that he would have to actually do lifeguard work were pretty slim. Not that they weren't prepared for it. The actual lifeguard was nearby in case they were needed and Linus did have some training done (as much as he could in the short time he had).

The job hadn't started yet, mostly because Ursula was waiting for the right time to show up, so Linus was looking at the current beachgoers. None stood out as potential threats, but there was a group that was larger than usual, and they didn't seem like they should be together. Between the two young teens, three older teens, two young adults and two adults, the group barely even seemed related, and the age gap only made things weirder. The only ones he would guess were related were the young girl and the blue-haired teen, because she didn't seem to leave his side, and the boy, the teen and the adult with green hair. They seemed like brother, especially with the older one calling the two of them and giving what appeared to be a set of rules, if his experience with Lloyd was anything to go by.

Then the older brother turned and looked directly at Linus, causing the "lifeguard" to turn away and shift his gaze elsewhere. Okay, so maybe he wasn't just looking at the group because they were an odd group. Truth was that the older brother was attractive. He was really tall, even moreso than Linus, his short green hair looked really soft, and he had some defined muscle. Not as much as Linus, but still pretty strong-looking.

Discreetly, Linus tried looking back at the group only to see the older brother walking towards him. At this point, he just accepted his fate and watched the green-haired man getting closer. "Hello there!" He said with a wave when he got close. "Hi, I'm Oscar!"

"Hey. I'm Linus." Wait. Shit. He wasn't supposed to give his real name! Stupid Linus, that's one of the most basic things he learned in his line of work. Of course, Oscar didn't notice Linus' internal anger, instead just smiling at him. (Don't think about how cute his smile is, idiot).

"Nice to meet you, Linus." Oscar continued "So, I'm sure you're pretty busy already with your job, but I was wondering if you could keep a closer eye on my baby brother Rolf? That's him over there." Oscar pointed at the younger green-haired boy, currently sitting at a towel looking bored. "I know this sounds really selfish, but I really wouldn't be asking if I had another option. I'm just stuck with the food and stuff, so I won't get to keep an eye on him all the time, so..."

"Uhhh..." Linus tried to think things over, but was answering befor he knew it "yeah, don't worry about it. It's my job, after all." He really needed to think things through more often, this could backfire easily.

"Great! Thank you so much, and again I'm so sorry about all this!" Oscar said before jogging back to his group, Linus watching him go and thinking about what he'd just gotten himself into.

After some time Ursula finally made her entrance, immediately catching Ashnard's attention. The two were currently talking, so Linus decided to check on Rolf again. The kid was currently in the ocean, floating by alongside some other people in his group. The waves were getting slightly bigger, but it probably wasn't that dangerous... Why did he care so much about all this? Maybe it was because he didn't want to go back on his word. That was one of the few things he prided himself in. Or maybe he wanted to give Oscar a good impression of him... but why? It's not like they'd meet again after today. He'd just go back to his country and his usual job, and Oscar would do whatever it is he does for a living.

Linus was about to turn back and look at his target when there was a sudden scream coming from the ocean. Quickly looking at the source, he saw the girl Rolf was next to coming up and gasping for air, most likely because they'd lost their footing because of a wave or something. She seemed to be okay, but Rolf was nowhere to be seen. "Shit, where is he?" 

The girl then started screaming for Rolf,  
drawing the attention of her group. Looking at their direction, Linus locked his eyes with Oscar, who was looking at him expectantly. "Fucking hell." Linus said, before grabbing the nearby buoy and running towards the ocean. The actual lifeguard was also running along, the two of them looking around for the boy. Linus went into the ocean, fully going under to look for Rolf. His eyes were hurting, but after a quick look he spotted him. Coming up for air, Linus then began swimming in Rolf's direction. Once he'd gotten close enough, he dived back in and went towards the teenager. Wrapping his arm around Rolf's waist, Linus swam back to shore, the boy coughing up water next to him.

A small crowd gathered around them as they made their way back, with the lifeguard telling them to open some room. Linus did notice Ashnard was in said crowd, but his focus was now on Rolf. The boy was still slightly unconscious next to him, but he seemed to be coming back. Suddenly, Oscar was next to him with the guy Linus assumed was their other brother by his side. The rest of his group was also there.

"Hey." Linus told Oscar "He swallowed some water, but he's mostly fine. Just needs to lay down for a bit."

At this point, Rolf started trying to leave Linus' hold, going towards his brothers. Giving him to his brothers, Linus watched the trio embrace as Rolf started crying "Oscaaaaar, I was so scared! I didn't know where I was and what was going on, and all I remembered was you telling me to be careful!" 

Breathing heavily, Linus gave Oscar a thumbs-up, which was acknowledged with a nod, and made his way back to the watchtower. The crowd was dispersing, but Linus wasn't paying too much attention, just wanting to go back and calm down. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Before he could walk back, Linus saw his brother calling him to a more secluded part of the beach.

"What is wrong with you?" Ursula said angrily when Linus got to where the rest of the group was. "Everything was going perfectly, but now our target just told me he was leaving earlier so he could go tell the papers what he'd witnessed. We lost our opening."

"Sorry." Linus answered, sounding ashamed. "A guy asked me to watch his brother earlier and I just... couldn't say no."

"Well" Lloyd spoke. "We'll need to figure out a new plan now. Let's go meet up with father and Legault. Now."

Linus nodded and moved to go pick up his stuff at the watchtower. Before he could, however, Oscar showed up in front of him. "Hi again!"

"Oscar! Hey!" Linus replied. He then noticed the person next to Oscar. "And you're Rolf, right?"

"Yeah, hello!" Rolf replied.

"We just wanted to thank you again for saving Rolf." 

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it" Linus said, a smile on his face. "Just... part of the job."

"I guess so." Oscar said, followed by a chuckle. "Hey, if you want to, maybe someday you can go to the diner I work on! I'll make you my best stuff, I promise. As a thank you gift." Oscar then handed him a flyer. It looked like a pretty common diner, with a menu mostly made out of burgers, pies and fries. Although one thing did catch his eye.

"What's this number written on over here?"

"Oh, that's my number!" Oscar replied, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. "In case you... need some directions or the like."

Linus grinned at Oscar's answer before he realized he was making his allies wait. "Well, uh... my... shift is ending now, so I gotta go."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, uh. Nice meeting you. I'll... see you around, I guess."

"Yeah, sure. See ya, Linus!" Oscar said, moving back to his group, Rolf following him. "Bye mister Linus!" He said with a wave.

Linus watched the duo before continuing his walk, his mind coming up with random thoughts. Maybe he could sneak in a visit some other day, since he'd accidentally increased his stay in this country. That wasn't a thought for now, however. He still had a job to do.


	2. Part of the Real Job

Linus was pulling at the uniform's neck area again. "Why is this thing so tight?"

"Probably because the guy we stole this from wasn't your size." Lloyd replied. Both brothers were currently in one of the employees area of one of Mr. Ashnard's office building. Said building currently had a party being set up, and was the location where they'd try their second attempt at their job.

This time the Reed brothers had intercepted two security guard that were supposed to work tonight, while Legault and Jaffar had done the same to some of the guests. Ursula had said at their current hideout with Nino, as her last interaction with their target had been long enough that he'd probably recognize her should she try to approach him again. She didn't seem to bothered with watching their prisoners, stating she could use this opportunity to teach Nino some new tricks.

Right now they were near the side entrance, waiting for the other workers to finish arriving before the party started. Some other securities had run into them, but everything was cleared up with a simple "sick day" lie and a confirming text message from said "sick guards".

Linus could care less for the people passing them by. Instead, he was thinking about the tall, green-haired man from the beach. Oscar was on his mind constantly since they met, and Linus was already regretting his crush. Of course he'd fall for a guy he had no chance of meeting again, that was just his luck. Still, he wished he could see Oscar once more, maybe going to the diner he worked on, walking in and seeing his smile as Oscar called his name...

"Linus?"

Great, now he was even hearing Oscar's voice. He was really gone for a guy he'd met less than a week ago. How the hell is going to get past this? 

"Linus." The voice spoke again, a hand poking his shoulder this time, causing Linus to get pulled away from his thoughts and look at where the voice coming from. As he slightly raised his eyes, he was sure this was some sort of joke from the universe.

"Oscar?"

"Oh hey, it is you!" The green-haired man spoke. "I thought I was imagining things. What are you doing here? You're a security guard on your free time?" He asked, a smile constantly on his face.

Snapping back to reality, Linus opened and closed his mouth a few times before getting an answer out. "Uhhhh, yeah" Then, remembering his coverup, he continued. "I mean, no. I mean... I'm filling in for a friend. That got sick."

"Really? That's nice of you." Oscar replied, seemingly believing Linus' story. "I'm actually here as a cook, so I guess we're both working, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so, huh?" Linus replied trying not to look at Oscar. The cook was currently wearing tight black pants, alongside a short-sleeved black chef jacket, with the buttons on the left side of his chest, and black dress shoes. It didn't exactly hide the physique Linus had seen back on the beach, and it definitely gave off a sense of style Linus hadn't seen on the man before.

The two stayed silent for a while, both giving nervous chuckles at times. Eventually, Oscar spoke, saying he needed to get to the kitchen, and they said their goodbyes. Linus watched Oscar walk away and waved when the other man turned around for a last look.

Linus got back in position, only to see his brother staring at him with clear anger on his eyes. "So," Lloyd began "care to explain why that guy knew your real name, Linus?"

With an eye-roll and a sigh, Linus answered. "It was a slip-up. Don't worry, it's not like we'll be here long, right?" He knew his answer wasn't really a good reason, but it was the best he could do.

Lloyd's answer was a huff alongside shaking his head. Whatever. Linus tried to get his mind back on focusing on the mission. They couldn't afford to mess this up again.

\------------

The party was going strong in the back, meaning it was time for the next phase of the plan. The Reed brothers had split up, under the guise of patrolling the building, but their actual goal were Ashnard's more private areas, where it would be easy to catch him alone.

Right now Linus was pretty sure he was near the office he'd seen on the blueprints Legault showed the team earlier. It was a possible location, especially since Ashnard apparently never went a day without going to one of his offices. If he was lucky, he'd finish this job tonight.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case, apparently, as Linus heard some shuffling sounds coming from the office, as well as footsteps. The fact the lights were raised some suspicion. Shit, what if he was seen by someone else? They could testify to seeing him, which could bring two entire police crews into the Fangs' hideouts. He needed to figure out a plan, and fast. Well, he was wearing a guard uniform, so...

Linus pulled out his gun from its holster, and slowly walked towards the room. There had to be a reason whoever was in there didn't turn on the lights, and if they were also doing something they shouldn't, Linus could use that as a backup plan. "Hello?" He called to the empty room "Anyone there? This is security."

As soon as he'd fully entered the room, Linus felt the cold tip of a gun on the back of his head. "Hands up. Now." The assassin raised his arms slowly, but Linus couldn't help but feel like he'd heard this voice before. Maybe...

"Y'know, you really don't need to do all this." He said, mostly to see if he could get the armed man to speak again. He made sure not to do any sudden movement that could scare the other man in the room.

"...Linus?"

Ah, shit. "Oscar?"

Linus started to turn slowly, but Oscar stopped him "Don't move!"

"Hey, calm down. If you speak too loudly, people will hear us." Linus said. "Listen, I'm just going to turn around so I can look at you, okay?"

"...okay."

Once again, Linus slowly began turning, until he was staring up at Oscar's barely visible eyes, his gun between the two men.

"So, care to explain this, Mr. Chef?"

Oscar was clearly uncomfortable with the current situation, and his grasp on the gun was slightly faulty, even if it wasn't visible to most people. Nervously, Oscar began explaining. 

"I don't really do this a lot. I really just a cook, but the diner I work for does offer some... extra services. My old boss was the one that really did most of these, but he can't anymore, so we're taking up the offers. And none of us could just sit by while we saw what Ashnard was doing! Haven't you heard anything about it?"

"I mean," Linus spoke. "A little. That's probably why I got hired to off the guy."

"...What?!"

Linus grinned, hands still up. "I'm an assassin, Oscar. I kill for a living. My group was called to this place to deal with a certain politician that'd recently tried to off a girl."

Oscar was looking at Linus, shock on his face. He was most likely trying to find any indication Linus might be lying, and the assassin couldn't blame him.

"You know, you really do need some pointers."

"Huh?"

"On the whole "thief" thing. You made some mistakes." Linus started talking. He needed something to give him enough time to think of a way out of getting a gun pointed at his face. "For starters, don't go giving your name away to everyone, especially those in the location your job is happening on."

"...You gave me your name, though" Oscar remarked, getting a sigh from Linus.

"Yeah, and I got called out for it. I'm probably gonna hear it from my brother when we get back."

"Oh, you have a brother?"

"..." He really focused on that of all things? "...yeah. Older brother. He's usually the one who comes up with the plans, and I just go along with them. Well, most of the times. Sometimes he's way too cautious with stuff, so I settle things my own way."

That got a chuckle out of Oscar. "You sound like my brother. He also believes in acting first, asking questions later."

"Your brother, the child?"

"Huh? Oh, right, you didn't meet Boyd! He's the middle child. I'm the oldest, and Rolf is the youngest." Oscar explained, bringing back memories Linus had of a green-haired teenager on the beach with their group. That was probably the middle brother.

"Again." Linus started. "You're not that good on this kind of stuff. Why would you tell me about your family, of all things, while you hold me at gunpoint?"

Oscar looked at the gun again, as if weighing his options. "Okay." He began "I'm gonna lower this, but if you try any funny business-!"

"I promise I won't." Linus said before Oscar could finish his threat. As easygoing as the guy looked, he didn't seem incapable of acting fast, so Linus believed his unspoken words.

Oscar lowered the gun, putting it on one of his back pockets, then moved to the table in the middle of the room. Linus also stored his gun, and moved behind the taller man.

"What exactly is your goal here?" Linus asked. Oscar was opening drawers and going through multiple files at a surprising speed.

"I'm looking for stuff to incriminate him." He explained. "We have it on good word that Ashnard is involved in human trafficking schemes, and uses fake companies as names for storages everywhere. If I can find the files on them, we can send it to the police and get an arrest."

"You really trust the police? I'd think the guy probably has them all under his thumb."

"Not everyone." Oscar continued "The guys we know aren't, we're sure of it."

"How so?"

Oscar stopped looking and turned to Linus, a smirk on his face. "Because they're dating the girl whose life was threatened."

Surprise filled Linus, although he tried to keep a straight face. It didn't seem to work, as Oscar snorted while looking at him before turning back to the papers. Not wanting to be useless, Linus thought of something to do that would help. "I'll go check the hallway, make sure it's safe."

With a nod from Oscar, Linus moved so that he could see into the area from the slightly opened door. A few minutes passed before Oscar broke the silence with a quiet "Found it!", and proceeded to take pictures of the papers, the flash from his phone lighting them. Linus was looking at Oscar with a smile when he turned back to the hallway, only to see the elevator's doors open (this was a 3-story house, why did that man have an elevator in there?) and Ashnard himself to walk out.

"Shit!" Linus said, his voice still low. He turned to Oscar, who'd just finished putting his phone back in his pocket and was looking at the assassin. "Ashnard's here, we gotta hide!"

The two started looking around the room, trying to find a location that'd work, but coming up with nothing. Oscar's hiding place from when he snuck up on Linus worked for one person, but not two. The pair was looking at each other with fear as footsteps were heard getting closer each time.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" Linus said, reaching for his gun. Oscar looked at their surroundings one more time, before a determined look filled his face.

"Well, this is happening, then." Oscar said, turning back towards Linus.

"Wh-" Linus didn't get to finish as Oscar put a hand on his mouth, then hooked one if his heels on the back of Linus' legs, causing the assassin to fall to the ground. His fall wasn't that hurtful, as Oscar held him, almost gently putting him on the floor.

"Wow, you are really strong." Linus spoke, before Oscar sat himself in Linus' waist and put his hands on the man's shirt collar. "What are you..."

"Shut up and follow my lead." Oscar answered before Linus could finish, pulling him by shirt and kissing him. Instinctively, Linus' hands went to Oscar's waist, as the two continued making out on the floor. Closing his eyes, Linus let himself get lost in the moment. He understood Oscar's plan, and it wasn't a bad plan, and should probably at least pay some attention to the noises outside the door, but he couldn't help wanting to enjoy what he'd been thinking about ever since they were at the beach.

Oscar was surprisingly aggressive as they kept making out, and Linus was not arguing with that course of action. He'd almost forgotten why they were doing this until they door burst open with an Ashnard.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Oscar broke the kiss and left Linus' waist, turning around and putting on a surprised face. Linus took a little longer, still a little lost on the high of the kiss, but got up as well, standing next to the chef.

"S-sorry, sir." Oscar began, the supposed fear of being caught obvious on his words, as well as a bluch that was settling on his cheeks. He looked adorable. "We were just... trying to fi-"

"I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD TALK" Ashnard snapped, stopping Oscar from continuing. "Now." He continued, his tone lower, but still menacing. "You two will tell me your names, leave this place, and hope I never run into you again, otherwise I won't just make sure you sure never a job again, I'll make sure you never get to speak again..."

Oscar audibly gulped before speaking. "I'm Stahl Evergreen, sir." Oh. Linus had to do a double take, before realizing what Oscar was doing. Right, just go along with it.

"My name is Glen Solace, mr. Ashnard."

Ashnard gave a terrifying grin, showing way too much teeth, before stepping aside to let them walk out. "Heh heh... good job, peasants. Now move along, I have no use for you."

The two walked away from the room and down a floor before stopping to take a breather. As Oscar sighed in relief, Linus looked around to make sure they were alone. Once confirmed, he turned back to Oscar. "Did you get the stuff you needed?"

Oscar nodded. "Yeah, it's all here. Goddess, I can't believe we got out safely. This is a lot harder than I expected."

"Yeah, this line of work isn't all that simple." Linus said, before bumping his elbow on Oscar's arm. "But you're a pretty fast learner, huh, mr. Stahl Evergreen?"

The taller man smiled at the compliment. "You would believe me if I said that's not the first time I've heard that, mr. Glen Solace?"

The two laughed a little, looking at each other's eyes for a moment. The taste of the kiss still lingered in Linus' lips, and he wanted nothing more than to have that feeling again. Alas, he was still in the middle of a job, and now his identity had been compromised, so he had to get out.

"I need to go." He said, breaking the comfortable silence that'd settled between them. "Now that Ashnard saw me, I can't really finish my job easily."

Oscar looked surprised for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I need to go too. Get this stuff to the team..."

Another nod, and Linus began walking away. "...It was nice knowing you."

"Nice knowing you too."

Linus made it to the end of the corridor when Oscar shouted. "Mr. Solace?" Once he turned around, Oscar was looking at him. "My offer is still up! If you ever want to visit my diner, I'll be glad to see you!"

Linus smiled. "I'll think about it, Mr. Evergreen!" With that, Linus waved goodbye at the green-haired chef who also worked as a spy. Sure he'd failed his job again, but maybe, with what Oscar's group was doing, things would end up okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for me and like... 5 more people in the world, but that won't stop me
> 
> One more chapter to go! It's... sort of an epilogue?


	3. Not a Part of the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Jaffar and Nino shouldn't be on the first chapters considering what happens on this chapter, but this is my AU and I make the rules

Things did not end up okay.

To be fair, that wasn't completely true. Sure, Linus had gotten an earful from both his family and his allies thanks to his continued failure at killing Ashnard, but thanks to Oscar's group, the man was arrested and found guilty of human trafficking. And if he got a meal with some special spices later on, the Fangs obviously had nothing to do with it.

The problems started some time after they went back to Elibe. It all started with that witch Sonia and her boss Nergal. He suddenly started calling the shots while she busied herself with getting into Linus' dad's pants. Soon enough the Fang was doing some hits they would usually turn down, and getting a lot more attention that they wanted. And then those three showed up. Eliwood, Hector and Lyn. Asking way too many questions, showing up way too often, getting way too friendly with some of the members...

Then the direct confrontations started. So many good members lost, and it didn't help that the new recruits were all just as creepy as Nergal, and a little too eager to start killing. Eventually, Lloyd ended up fighting them. Linus wanted to be at his brother's side, but Lloyd had sent him away and met the three alone. Linus didn't have all the facts from what happened afterwards, but the rumors were that Lloyd had died.

Linus was on getting ready to go on the warpath when his phone rang and he heard his brother's voice once again. Lloyd explained everything to him, about Nergal's plan of taking over the Black Fang, and his lackey's attempt at killing Lloyd. Apparently Legault (the traitor) had come back to talk to Lloyd and gotten him out of town. And country. Linus didn't want to run away from his family, even reprimanding Lloyd for doing the same, but his conversation was cut short by Sonia finally making a move and trying to take him down too. 

So, without even being able to say goodbye to his sister, Linus had found himself leaving his friends, family and home, forced to hear and watch as all they'd accomplished came crumbling down. 

Linus never thought they splitting up plan he'd agreed on with his brother all those years ago would've gotten use, and yet. Of course, Linus had wanted to go to where Lloyd was, but he knew that was too risky, especially if he'd been followed. His father and Nino knew the plan as well, sure, but he wasn't worried about them telling Nergal about it. His dad was still a man of morals, despite it all, and he'd heard about Nino and Jaffar leaving too.

He was laying low on a roadside hotel when he found it. The flyer with a menu, address and a phone number for a diner in Crimea. These past months, Oscar had been nothing but a fleeting thought for Linus. He obviously didn't try contacting the other man after their second encounter, and his life got a little too busy for it afterwards. But as Linus looked at the flyer that'd made it's way into his escape bag, the feelings came back. A quick call with his brother later ("you're going to meet that beach guy, aren't you?"; "..."; "Good luck with it, brother."), Linus had set a new course for his travel.  
\-----------------------

In hindsight, there probably were better ways to visit Oscar than showing up at his diner at near midnight. The diner was empty aside from the workers, whom Linus vaguely remembered from the beach.

Oscar was leaving the kitchen when Linus showed up. His initial joy was replaced when he looked at Linus and saw his face. The grimace stayed on the entire time Linus explained what happened. 

That was 6 months ago. Linus was currently on the living room, checking the news on Oscar's laptop. He stopped when he heard the door being unlocked, his initial fear gone when he saw Oscar walk in. 

"Hey." Linus said. "How was work?"

"Hey!" Oscar replied, a smile on his face. "Nothing new, really. How about here?" He asked while sitting down next to Linus on the couch. Oscar's appartment wasn't big, but it was what they had.

"Not much here either. Checking how stuff is going back home, seeing if any job websites won't notice my ID matches a former international assassin's."

Oscar chuckled. "You know, I actually saw an ad for a job you probably could do."

"Oh yeah? And what is it?" He asked, turned to look at Oscar.

"Well..." Oscar began, looking away. "It's one you have past experience with... and the dress code matches your taste in not fully covering your chest..."

"You didn't." Linus said, shaking his head. The other man chuckled.

"What? You don't want to work as a lifeguard?" A couch pillow hit Oscar after he said the last word, chuckles coming from both sides of the couch.

"You fucker, I can't believe everyone says you're a super nice guy." 

"I'm not sure I understand why you're angry, isn't a lifeguard's attire pretty similar to what you usually wear?" Oscar said with such confidence that an unknown party would totally believe his innocence.

"Please, you can see me shirtless anytime you want, you don't need me to work as a lifeguard for that." Linus replied, rolling his eyes. Then, he felt a hand touching his waist, slowly moving up trying to take off his shirt.

"I can, can't I?" Oscar said as he leaned foward and kissed Linus. The former assassin kissed back as the two men layed down on the couch. 

Sure, Linus still needed to find his brother and the rest of his family, and they'd need to figure out what to do with their lives later, but for now, Linus was just thankful he wasn't going through it alone. And it was damn good company, if you asked him.

Maybe he should consider the job.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know. Like the tag says, this had no beta read


End file.
